Centon One Series: Crash
by Punk Drunk Love
Summary: A private plane is John Cena's preferred method of getting to the next arena when it's halfway across the world, but he reconsiders when the plane carrying his boyfriend, Randy Orton, and fellow roster members is blown out of the sky. John and the survivors are now trapped on a rogue island with little hope of being found while a shape-shifter plays mind games with them.


Author's Note: This is a one-shot Centon story I wrote as a Halloween-themed special a couple of years ago. It was inspired by the TV series Lost (2004) and features some old RAW storyline from when Eve and Cena kissed on Valentine's Day. I had also read that Cody and Layla had dated in real life for a while, so I added that to the story. I don't claim to own any rights to WWE or its affiliates. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

**Crash**

"Oh my God! That's so disgusting!"

Eve squealed and Layla hid her face in her hands while Randy continued to expertly let a wad of spit drain out of his mouth like a long, wet noodle before sucking it back up and smacking his lips with satisfaction.

"Siiiiiiiick!" Layla gagged.

"Why are we doing this at 40,000 feet?" Cody jeered.

Layla rolled her eyes at him and Cody went back to staring out the window, folding his arms and pouting his lower lip like a five-year-old. The two had been dating for over a year, but they had recently called it quits and Cody insisted on making it weird for everyone around them.

"Wade? What are you thinking over there?" Eve changed the subject in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Private jets need more alcohol," Wade said, his accent making it sound like he said alc-ewl-hall.

Everyone laughed except Cody, who snorted loudly enough to make things awkward again. It didn't help matters that Layla and Wade were from the same country and had more in common than Layla and Cody. Randy and I exchanged glances and we were both thinking the same thing: _Good thing nobody knew about our friends-with-benefits relationship._

It hadn't been going on long, so we were still in the let's-have-sex-everywhere-and-all-the-time-like-rabbits stage. It kind of happened by accident, to be honest. Randy and I were sharing a hotel room for a few nights just after my Extreme Rules match with Brock Lesnar. We've known each other a long time and it wasn't considered weird at all, but just a means to save money. Randy and I got drunk one night after a day of frustration and we ended up taking our frustrations out on each other. What could've been a one-night mistake felt so good it became an every-night mistake. We only considered it a mistake if we got caught.

Eve was laughing about something and it brought me out of my thoughts. She was one of my best friends and supremely gorgeous to boot. I could never tell her that the kiss-for-TV moment we had on Valentine's Day a few years ago made me realize how unhappy I was with Elizabeth, which led me to file divorce papers. It was wrong to make Eve think she was responsible for that, and I had no desire to change our relationship from just friends. It was just a scripted moment that inspired me in a way I never thought possible, and I hoped one day I could thank her for it.

"What's so funny?" I asked with a broad smile.

"Cody said he saw something on the wing!" Eve widened her eyes in mock horror.

Randy started doing a William Shatner impression from the Twilight Zone episode with the same theme, "There's...someone on the wing! Some...thing!"

He did the impression really well and we all started laughing. Even Barrett made this loud guffaw in the back. Cody turned to us and argued, "I'm fucking serious! There's some-"

There was a loud pop.

Then an explosion.

My eardrums pounded inside my head.

I heard Eve scream. Or maybe it was Layla?

Cody dove out of his seat just as his side of the plane started to tear off.

We all felt a massive drop in pressure.

Clouds. Clouds shifting past us.

Eve was right in front of me. She didn't have hear seat belt on.

I reached for her. The wind tunnel created by the inside of the plane was blurring my vision and making it hard to breathe.

"Eve," I tried to call out, but it was only in a whisper.

I felt her crash into me. I held her as tightly as I could. The plane started spinning.

"John!" Randy yelled from next to me.

"Fuck!" I heard someone scream.

I felt Randy's hand grab onto my shoulder. I thought it was Randy.

There was a moment where I thought my life was about to end. I looked up and all I could see were clouds and the blue sky; same color as my eyes. Eve's soft chestnut colored curls were trying to devour my face and Randy's grip on my shoulder was so tight, I swore he was going to break my arm off. I pictured my mom. My dad. My brothers. My family. I remembered the good times with Elizabeth before it all went to hell. I remembered getting drafted to Smackdown and being scared shit-less but knowing I could make it work. I remembered the first time I felt what it was like to cum and I remembered the last time I said something stupid on live television.

All I wanted to do was be alive a little bit longer. Like I could somehow transport out of this reality and follow a new one. I had lived the good life, and done what I could to make it a full one, yet there was still a sense of sadness that I would be leaving it so soon. No more, "Let's go Cena; Cena sucks!" chants.

I could still hear the crowd echoing in my mind.

Then, I remembered nothing.

* * *

"John? John? Hey, Johnny," I felt someone patting my cheeks.

The voice sounded like Punk's. My eyes drifted open and I looked up at him. We were outside and the sun's rays were right behind him, making it hard for me to really see his face. I blinked and the memories of the last few moments before I passed out flooded my mind.

Was any of it real?

"You dead?" Punk said it like I would be able to respond if I were actually deceased.

"No," I grunted.

My legs were sore. I felt something warm underneath me as I sat up and glanced around.

Palm trees. Sand. Clouds and blue sky. Blue ocean.

We were on an island.

"You a zombie?" Punk squinted at me suspiciously.

"Maybe," I retorted, reaching for his hand to help me up.

He helped me to my feet and I brushed the sand off my clothes. I remembered that Punk was asleep in his seat last time I saw him on the private jet. I tried to remember exactly who were supposed to be with us: Cody Rhodes. Layla. Eve. Wade Barrett. Randy Orton.

Eve. She was in my arms just before I passed out. Oh God...did I let her go?

"The jet crashed just around the bend. The others are there waiting for us," Punk pointed past a large hill of sand about a hundred yards away.

"Did everyone survive?" I blinked with surprise.

"Not the pilot. Layla broke her arm and we think Eve has a concussion. You got thrown out and I thought you were dead. Guess I owe Randy 20 bucks," Punk mocked disappointment.

I ignored the joke and asked, "Do we know where we landed?"

Punk didn't answer me. We went around the bend and I could smell the burning jet fuel even before we came upon the debris a short distance away from the rest of the group. Wade had his arm over Eve and he was asking her basic questions to keep her awake while she walked around in a daze. Layla was sitting on a detached chair from the jet with her arm in a sling made out of Cody's t-shirt while he sat in the sand next to her. Randy was shirtless and pacing like a caged animal until he caught sight of us. He rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug. His body was warm and he smelled like jet fuel.

"I'm so fucking glad to see you," Randy whispered to me.

"I'll get you a 20 when we get home," Punk told Randy sarcastically before walking off.

Randy let me go and our eyes locked. I knew he wanted to kiss me but the time just wasn't right. I whispered to him, "Later," and he turned around to face the group.

"Anyone know where we are?" I asked.

I was actually asking Cody. He was a brain and knew a lot of information that nobody ever even considered. He started thinking out loud as he stood up and explained, "We finished our tour in Australia and took off around 4AM their time. We've only been flying about 3 hours over the Pacific. I would venture to guess we passed Fiji and the Solomon Islands, so..."

Cody didn't speak for over a minute while he thought. Punk raised his hand and volunteered, "Did we crash on the island from Lost? Because I'd be glad to make it with Kate."

"We're not on Lost! That's a hypothetical TV show with a shitty ending!" Cody argued.

"Where are we, Rhodes?" Randy tried to get him back on-track.

Cody finally shook his head and said, "It doesn't make sense. According to my calculations, we should've crashed into the ocean. This must be some island that developed fairly recently. They can do that, you know."

"I knew it, but I was taugh' in a well-educated country," Wade stated dryly.

"What do we do? No one knows we're out here," Layla pointed out.

"We should call someone," Eve said.

Her concussion wasn't allowing her to think critically about the situation. My stomach churned as I stared at her, wondering if she couldn't hold onto me after I passed out and I was the reason she fell out and hit her head.

"Don't blame yourself, John. You were both thrown out. I guess she just landed on something harder than you did," Randy informed me quietly.

"I say we pick a leader and make him get us something to eat," Punk refused to take the situation seriously.

"Are you fucking daft?" Wade glared at Punk.

"I don't know, maybe I don't want everyone acting like we'll have to eat each other to survive before anything has actually gone wrong! For all we know, we could be on some paradise getaway and the tourists are just on the other side of the island!" Punk shot back.

"Cody, please tell them to stop," Layla pleaded.

Cody shook his head and put his hands up in defeat. Punk and Wade stopped on their own when they realized they were upsetting Layla. We were all at a loss as to what to do, so we just stood there in silence.

I looked at Punk. He was staring at the sand in deep concentration. I figured he was probably thinking about sex.

_Guys are never thinking that hard about something unless it has to do with sex._

Something shifted behind him and I glanced up at it. There was a slight breeze and I assumed it was just the leaves from the trees moving behind Punk.

The more I stared at it, though, the more I realized it wasn't the trees.

"Who's there?" I called to the figure.

Everyone looked at me, then followed my gaze to the trees. There were a few long seconds of tense silence before the figure stepped out and we were all struck dumb.

"A.J.?" Punk said it like he had just been thinking of her.

She had some bruising on her face and arms like she had been through the crash with us, but we all knew she took the regular flight with the rest of the roster members scheduled to leave ahead of our jet, so there was no way it could be her.

She looked at Punk and mumbled, "I think we crashed."

Punk reached for her but I told him, "Don't touch her."

"Why not?" Punk turned to me and argued.

"That's not A.J.," I said.

"Why would you say that?!" Punk glared at me.

I pointed at her and said, "She's wearing her ring gear and she wasn't with us on the plane. It doesn't make sense."

We all looked back at A.J. Her lips curled into a wicked smile as she turned around and ran off into the trees. Punk started after her, but stopped when he realized she had disappeared.

"What the fuck was that?" Randy asked me.

"I have no idea, but my gut tells me it's no good," I shook my head.

"What was that?! What the hell was that?!" Cody started to lose his shit.

"Let's calm down and just think about this a while," Layla tried to reassure him.

"How can we calm down?! There's something in the woods that can impersonate any of us!" Cody unfortunately added good logic to his meltdown.

"I was thinking about A.J. It's my fault and I'm sorry," Punk dripped with sarcasm.

"Where is A.J.?" Eve swelled with hope as she glanced around.

Wade put his hands up and stated, "We should ask Cena what to do."

Everyone stopped and turned to face me. I gave Wade a curious glance and he told me honestly, "The stench of heroism you carry on your _mighty _shoulders is normally infuriating, but in this case, it's useful."

"Um...thanks," I nodded at him and moved on, "Well, at this point we don't know what that thing was that just showed up, but it could be a sign we're all suffering from some major exhaustion, which means we need to build a shelter."

"What about the plane? Shouldn't we salvage things?" Cody asked.

I shook my head and remarked, "We can't tell how much damage has been done. Fuel could be everywhere and the wreckage could easily explode. We need to wait a while before trying to take anything from the plane."

"What about my Yo-Yo?!" Punk continued to make a mockery of the situation.

I rolled my eyes at him and stated shortly, "Let it burn."

"Asshole," Punk mumbled.

I saw Randy clenching his jaw out of the corners of my eyes and I knew Punk was grinding on his nerves. I tried to keep us on-subject, pointing out a clearing a few hundred yards from us as I said, "Let's start working there. It's out in the open and help can see us when it arrives. We can also see from there if any ships or planes come by."

"I get the top bunk!" Punk took off for the clearing like it was some kind of contest.

"That boy is a Mad Hat'er," Wade shook his head as he started off after Punk.

"What about us? What can we do?" Cody asked about himself and Layla.

"Take Eve with you and keep an eye on her. Remember, she needs to stay awake."

Layla nodded and took Cody by the hand. He widened his eyes with surprise and let her lead him along. I motioned for Randy to follow me and said, "We should take a look around and see if we can find some food."

"What? Like coconuts?" Randy snorted.

"Yeah, like coconuts," I gave him a hard stare.

He scoffed at me but followed as we wandered into the trees. There were a lot of palm trees at first, but they had no coconuts on them. Randy pointed up after a while and argued, "I don't see any coconuts. Did you just lead me out here to kill me?"

I shook my head at him and he shot me a wry smile. I started laughing and asked, "If you think you're so much better at this, why don't you take the lead?!"

He pumped out his chest and defiantly walked ahead of me. The palm trees soon grew into an area of jungle that reached up high to the cliffs of an old volcano. I judged from the scenery that the volcano hadn't erupted in a long time. Sadly, it gave me no new leads on where our location might be.

Hours passed. Randy and I wandered for as long as we knew we could without passing out from dehydration. At some point, we heard water rushing and found the bottom of a tall but skinny waterfall only a mile from camp.

"This should work for now," I told Randy, reaching for a handful of water.

We drank as much as we needed and I mentioned, "We should go back to camp."

"What's the rush?" Randy teased me with a quick nod to an area shielded by trees and out of sight.

"Have you not noticed we're in a crisis situation, here?" I joked with widened eyes.

Randy laughed out loud and it echoed through the trees. He argued playfully, "Just because it could be the end of us doesn't mean I don't wanna suck on the end of you!"

"That was lame," I said, but I couldn't help laughing.

"Come here," Randy said more seriously, reaching out to me.

"What about that thing that posed as A.J.?" I worried about it coming back.

"What about it?" Randy acted like it was no big deal.

I told him what I had been considering since it first appeared, "I was watching Punk right before that thing showed up as A.J. It looked to me like Punk was thinking about sex, and the thing appeared closest to him."

"What? So you think it only takes on the form of the person you're having dirty thoughts about?" Randy asked with a raised eyebrow.

I could tell he thought I was still joking. I replied more seriously, "Yes, I think it's somehow registering our thoughts, but I don't know if it's always a sexual thing."

"Well, I have been more horny since we crashed," Randy considered it.

"Would you stop?! I'm being serious!" I argued.

Randy laughed like it still didn't bother him that much. I put up my hands in defeat and said, "I'm going back to camp. I'm worried about Eve."

"Wait up," Randy called to me.

I stopped and he whirled me around to face him. He mashed his lips against mine so intensively that I fell back against a big tree. Randy slipped down to his knees and eagerly opened my jeans so he could open his mouth and suck me in.

He lathered me with his tongue to get me started, then he surrounded my erection and went at it like it truly was the end of the world. I wrapped my hands around the back of his head and closed my eyes to enjoy every second I could, wondering why I felt so relaxed despite the circumstances surrounding us.

"Randy," I groaned, opening my eyes for a second so I could look down.

I watched him slide me in-and-out, in-and-out. His rhythm was kind of aggressive but I had gotten used to his need for control. I closed my eyes again and let my head loll back, groaning with a sense of building pleasure as I edged towards climax.

I could feel myself about to cum. I opened my eyes to watch Randy a second longer, but I looked straight ahead of us and saw something that startled me.

Elizabeth. _Naked_.

She was just standing there by the waterfall, staring at me like she had just been wandering nearby and had happened upon us. Her body was amazingly seamless, like she had been photo-shopped to look like the image I kept in my own mind of what I always wanted her to look like. It was very close to the real her, but I had always pictured her with green eyes and a bit more...curb appeal.

Her eyes stared intently at me even as I ejaculated into Randy's mouth. He swallowed and looked up at me, not realizing what I had seen as he asked, "John?"

"I...I..." was all that came out.

Randy turned around just as the image of Elizabeth dove backwards into the bottom of the waterfall. Randy shot up to his feet and rushed over to see if he could find her, but we both knew even as we searched that whatever it was didn't want us to catch it.

"You were thinking of her?" Randy turned to face me with venom-filled eyes.

"No, I wasn't, honest," I swore.

"Right. So that thing just randomly turned into a naked version of Liz!" Randy spat.

"I wasn't thinking of her, alright?! Maybe I should be the one who's angry, here! Maybe you were thinking of her!" I shot back.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just get back to the others," Randy claimed defeat a little too easily.

"You were thinking of her, weren't you?!" I accused him.

"It's not what you think," he said over his shoulder as he walked away from me.

I followed him into the trees, arguing furiously, "Why the hell did you accuse me of thinking of her when you knew all along it was you?!"

Randy stopped and turned to face me as he said thickly, "I wasn't thinking of her the way that thing looked. I was just thinking about if she ever sucked your dick, and if you would think I did it better."

I was caught by surprise. My face went red as I realized how stupid my words had become. I told him more calmly, "You don't have to compare yourself to her. You're the best I've ever had."

It was an honest admission, but Randy seemed unconvinced as he turned away and started walking, again.

"What? You don't believe me?" I started to feel annoyed again.

Randy replied over his shoulder, "I just don't think the way I fuck you can be compared to the way you fucked her."

"What the hell does-" I started to argue, but Randy stopped short and I almost ran into him.

I leaned to one side to see around him and realized that Punk was standing there.

"I think it's that thing, again," Randy muttered under his breath.

But I wasn't so sure. This version of Punk was too close to the real thing.

And the smirk on his face told me he heard what Randy had just said about fucking me.


End file.
